Juntos, nunca separados
by xhowl
Summary: Thomas y Edith están viviendo de regreso en América después de evitar el asesinato de Edith.
1. Chapter 1

Juntos, nunca separados

 **(N/A): Es mi primera historia, primero que nada imaginemos que Thomas no murió (sí, yo soy uno de esos que deseo que no hubiera muerto) y segundo, voy a usar la frase de Lucille y Thomas pero con Edith ^_^.**

"¿Thomas, te encuentras bien?"

"S-Si, salgo en un segundo, perdóname." Ya hacían unos meses de que Thomas y Edith habían regresado a América pero Thomas aún no se sentía muy cómodo sin Lucille cerca. No importaba que tan mal hubiera tratado a Edith, el seguía extrañando a su hermana mayor que lo protegía de los castigos de su padre y de su madre y lo cuidaba de los sonidos que habitaban en la casa.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar, querida" De lo que sí se había acostumbrado a hacer era a tomar a Edith por la cintura en un abrazo "No quise asustarte" Edith se volteó devolviéndole el abrazo "No importa – recostó su cabeza en su pecho – mientras te encuentres bien puedes asustarme lo que quieras"

Salieron de la mansión Cushing hacía el edificio del padre de Edith ; el mismo edificio dónde se habían conocido, dónde Thomas había decidido que Edith era mejor que alguien que solo se fijaba en el dinero y en la apariencia, eso era lo que le había gustado a Thomas de Edith, ella no se fijaba en su título; lo que de verdad era algo maravilloso de ella era su forma de ver el mundo, de verlo a él; una manera de la que se aferró para cambiar y ser todo lo que pensaba que no podía ser. Sin duda eso era algo que la tal Eunice no podía ver en él ni en nadie.

Thomas pensaba eso cada vez que se acercaba a ese edificio, avanzaba con Edith a su lado, algo que lo reconfortaba, Edith había reiniciado su historia ya que Lucille había quemado la anterior y se la iba a entregar a Ogilvie; su segundo intento para publicar su historia ya rechazada. "Por favor pasen" un hombre les indíco la entrada a una oficina, sin embargo Thomas se quedó quieto "Thomas, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo- lo siento, es sólo que- pasó su mano por su cabello – creo que prefiero esperarte aquí"

"Está bien, estaré de vuelta en un momento" con eso Edith se alejó de Thomas dando media vuelta y entrando a la oficina de Ogilvie, unos minutos después el entró para atender a Edith. Thomas se quedó parado unos instantes mirando a la puerta, extrañando a Edith pero se obligó a sí mismo a cumplir con lo que le había dicho a Edith (no muy seguro de porque) y distraerse con cualquier cosa.

"Entonces, ¿lo publicará?" Thomas llevaba a Edith del brazo mientras se abrían paso por una calle llena de gente.

"No estoy muy segura, apenas terminó los primeros 3 capítulos me miró y me dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que hablaría conmigo después" Thomas podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Edith, algo que no había visto desde que se habían mudado a la mansión Cushing.

"No te preocupes – le dijo dándole un choque amistoso con su hombro –ya recapacitará" Edith le devolvió el choque con una sonrisa débil "Además, aún no te ha dicho que no lo cual quiere decir que se lo está pensando"

"Gracias Thomas, creo que tienes razón no tengo porque preocuparme por eso" Thomas se sintió aliviado después de escuchar eso de la boca de su esposa y con esto, siguieron su camino de regreso a la mansión Cushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A) Si, como ya había dicho es mi primer fanfic (0 visitas TT_TT) creo que Edith es un poco "no Edith" pero no importa después de todo es fanfiction, ¿No? Bueno seguiré con la esperanza de que alguien lea esto…**

*Edith*

Thomas estaba otra vez en el baño y como siempre se estaba tardando mucho, desde que Lucille había muerto algo en Thomas había cambiado para bien claro; pero también había algo raro en él, era más callado de lo normal y cada vez que alguien se atrevía a mencionar algo acerca de su hermana o de la mansión de los Sharpe parecía que algo en él se apagaba. Parecía como si una parte del Thomas del que se había enamorado hubiera desaparecido; una parte del Thomas al que le gustaba soñar con su máquina y una vida en la que el dinero no era un problema se había ido y Edith no estaba muy segura de volver a ver esa parte.

"¿Thomas?" se acercó a la puerta con el abrigo colgando del brazo.

"Salgo en un segundo-"Edith se dio permiso para interrumpir a Thomas.

"No, no te apresures por mí; voy a salir y volveré en unas horas" de la nada la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Thomas ya vestido, con el pelo mojado y una toalla en el brazo.

"¿No quieres que te acompañe? Salió del baño para tomar sus zapatos pero Edith lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

"No, no creo que sea necesario además no tardaré mucho" Thomas se acercó más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos se estaban rozando, Edith podía ver sus ojos azules escaneando su cara. Thomas le dio un beso de despedida, podía ver el cariño en sus ojos, eso la hacía querer quedarse pero se obligó a seguir su camino.

Salió en camino al consultorio de Alan, su amigo de la infancia con la hermana molesta que la avergonzó por lo que vio después de la muerte de su madre. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se incorporó un poco, avanzando hacia el edificio dónde se encontraba el consultorio, mientras avanzaba recordó cómo le advirtió acerca de los Sharpe y la preocupación en los ojos mientras le explicaba que los hermanos no parecían muy confiables.

Cuando cruzó la puerta se encontró con Alan revisando al mismo paciente que había atendido el día que vieron las imágenes con fantasmas en ellas.

"Necesito que lleve este medicamento a la farmacia y le pida a los doctores que la preparen como dicen las indicaciones" Edith sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta que eso había sido lo mismo que la había dicho a ese hombre el día de las fotos. Recorrió la estantería esta vez llena con documentos. Nada. Los libros que había visto de detectives habían desaparecido y lo único que había eran documentos y libros acerca de su profesión.

El hombre salió del consultorio y Alan se acercó a recibirla.

"Hola Edith, es lindo volverte a ver" Edith dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un cálido abrazo.

"Es lindo verte también" Alan se alejó de Edith manteniendo la mirada firme en sus ojos.

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿No puedo visitarte después de lo que hiciste por mí?" Edith recordó como Alan había sido apuñalado y el miedo que sintió cuando lo encontró con los ojos cerrados en el sótano.

"No, no quise decir eso – bajó la mirada con nerviosismo para volver a subirla y continuar- es solo que… no esperaba verte por aquí"

Edith sintió remordimiento por haberlo hecho sentir así pero se atrevió a continuar hablando. "Vine para ver cómo te encuentras".

Notó cómo Alan se sonrojó al escuchar eso, luego recordó lo que su padre dijo **_"El joven Alan siempre ha tenido una gran afición a ti"_** se sintió un poco deprimida al imaginarse cómo se habría sentido cuando se enteró de que se iba a comprometer con Thomas.

"Pues gracias por eso, Edith" era un poco extraño que pronunciara tanto su nombre pero le agradaba al mismo tiempo "Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por mí; después de todo ahora estás casada y tienes otras cosas en que pensar" Edith sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso.

"Alan, no-"

"Edith, no tienes de que preocuparte voy a estar bien" tomó a Edith por los brazos y la guío hasta la entrada "Te prometo que voy a estar bien"

Edith salió a regañadientes guiada por Alan. Mientras salía del edificio suspiro y siguió avanzando pensando en el daño que había hecho.

*Alan*

En cuánto despidió a Edith, Alan cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a su escritorio llevándose el dedo índice y pulgar a las sienes, pensando en Edith y en su nueva vida (reiniciada por tercera vez) y en cómo nunca se atrevió a revelar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta; Alan se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a abrirla, en cuánto agarró el pómulo de la puerta escucho la voz de su madre y de su hermana. Alan se sintió un poco decepcionado al escuchar eso ya que esperaba que Edith hubiera regresado.

Entreabrió la puerta cómo queriendo que se percataran de que deseaba estar solo pero al parecer su madre y su hermana pensaban algo distinto para él.

"¡Alan!, ¿Estas prestando atención?" Su madre chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara para atraer su atención, sacándolo de la profundidad de su mente.

"¡S-sí, lo lamento!" Su madre se acercó a él examinando su cara lentamente, parecía que por primera vez se fijaba de verdad en su hijo mayor; cómo sí por primera vez se diera cuenta de que pensaba por sí mismo. "¿Sucede algo, madre?" Su madre se alejó rápidamente, cómo si algo en él la hubiera asustado.

"No, lo lamento es sólo que – recuperó la compostura – pensé que no nos estabas poniendo atención".

Alan se percató de que su hermana no había dicho una sola palabra así que se levantó y la tomó por el brazo, guiándola hacia la silla del escritorio, cuando se sentó Alan recargó la espalda en uno de los libreros y se dispuso a preguntarle a su hermana: "Y cuéntame hermana, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Notó cómo su hermana se sorprendió al preguntarle eso.

"Pues bien, ¡Que sorpresa que me preguntaras eso, hermanito!" Alan se sintió un poco normal al escuchar ese comentario viniendo de su hermana, ya que quería decir que su comportamiento volvía a ser el de siempre; burlón y ocasionalmente grosero.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas (que Alan sintió como años) hasta que su hermana y su mamá vieron la hora de irse.

Con una actitud neutral Alan se despidió de ellas y unos minutos después cerró el consultorio para irse a casa y tratar de reflexionar acerca de los acontecimientos del día, y preguntarse qué era lo que la vida le estaba guardando.


	3. Chapter 3

**(N/A) Comienzo a tener más visitas ¡yay! (^W^)/. Bueno el caso es que me comienza interesar un poco más el punto de vista de Alan pero no sé si sea algo correcto darle un poco más de importancia que a Edith. Está bien solamente trataré de seguir….**

*Edith*

Cuando Edith despertó se encontró rodeada por el brazo de Thomas quien se encontraba en un sueño profundo, Edith decidió que sería mejor no despertarlo así que optó por salir de la habitación y escribir un poco antes de que ella y Thomas salieran a visitar a su padre al cementerio. "No es suficiente" pensó Edith; su historia no le parecía lo suficientemente interesante para impresionar a Ogilvie.

Thomas decía lo contrario y Edith sabía porque; Edith sabía que Thomas se había sentido identificado con su personaje, en la manera en la que se había reivindicado Thomas sentía que podía hacer lo mismo y en efecto, lo logró.

"Buenos días" Edith volteó para ver a Thomas pero él ya estaba a punto de besarla

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que comencemos a prepararnos para visitar a tu padre" Thomas se separó de Edith dandóle un beso en la frente y se encamino hacia el baño.

*Thomas*

"Lucille, ¡Espérame!" Thomas se encontraba corriendo detrás de Lucille en una especie de campo en el que veía todo en blanco y negro.

"¡Lucille por favor deja de correr! De la nada el camino que Thomas dejaba detrás comenzó a disolverse y lo único que podía ver era cómo sus ojos se iban cerrando hasta que lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos provenientes de dónde estaba Lucille, Thomas intentó abrir sus ojos para ver que sucedía pero por más que intentó no lo logró.

De la nada se despertó sudando, volteó para ver a Edith pero se percató de que había salido de la habitación.

Salió y la encontró escribiendo; se acercó a ella pensando en su sueño y en lo que le esperaba ese día.

Iban de camino al cementerio Edith como siempre agarrada del brazo de Thomas.

"Creo que va a comenzar a llover" Thomas miró a Edith que estaba mirando al cielo, luego lo volteó a ver a él.

"Entonces creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos" Thomas le devolvió la mirada pero pudo notar que Edith no lo miraba a él sino a alguien que estaba detrás. Thomas miró hacia atrás solo para encontrar al amigo de Edith, Alan.

"Buenos días, Edith" Alan se acercó a Edith quien le devolvió el saludo.

"Buen día, Alan" Thomas pensó que sería mejor tratarlo bien ya que había ayudado a Edith con Lucille cuando estaban en la mansión Sharpe.

"Buen día señor McMichael" Thomas lo saludó pero no pudo dejar de notar algo en sus ojos; algo que parecía odio _"Pero, ¿Cómo puede odiarme después de lo que hice por él?"_ Thomas no podía creer eso pero luego recordó lo que le dijo Alan a Edith cuando intento sacarla de la mansión **_"No voy a dejar que te hagan más daño"._** Thomas sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, sólo con pensar esas palabras.

"Sir Thomas" Alan le devolvió el saludo, el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

"Vamos a ver a mi padre, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?" Thomas miró a Edith, luego a Alan pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en devolverle la mirada. Alan se preocupó más en contestarle a Edith

"No, tengo ciertas cosas que hacer – miró a Thomas – además parece que va a comenzar a llover; será mejor que se den prisa."

Con eso Alan se despidió de ellos con la cabeza alejándose. Edith y Thomas avanzaron por el cementerio hasta encontrar la tumba del señor Cushing.

"¿Te molestaría dejarme solas unos minutos?" Edith miró a Thomas con cierto brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que tenían el día que murió su padre.

"Está bien, si necesitas algo llámame." Edith se alejó de él, luego se sentó junto a la tumba de su padre y cerró los ojos. Thomas se quedó un momento mirando la escena antes de retirarse, dejando a Edith a solas con su padre.

Unos minutos después Thomas se volvió a acercar y vio a Edith igual que antes solo que parecía que estaba hablando, **_"Tal vez le esté contando cómo es su vida ahora que no está"._**

Al ver eso Thomas no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; el y su hermana habían asesinado a muchas personas pero nunca se había sentido culpable. Lucille también había asesinado el espíritu de Thomas, algo de lo que no se dio cuenta hasta que Edith llegó.

Thomas no se pudo resistir y se acercó a Edith. "¿Sucede algo?" Una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Edith. "Nunca pensé volverte a ver llorar" Thomas le sonrió intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

"Y yo nunca pensé volver a llorar en un cementerio" La sonrisa de Thomas se desvaneció al escuchar eso "Nunca pensé un mundo sin el a mi lado" Se sentó a su lado tratando de esconder su mirada culpable "¿Crees que esté aquí?" Thomas se sorprendió al escuchar eso; pensaba que ya había olvidado a los fantasmas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Thomas la miro esperando a que las palabras llegaran a ella.

"¿Crees que su fantasma siga aquí? Thomas la miraba, pero ella no lo miraba más bien mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

Thomas decidió responderle con otra pregunta "¿Cómo tu madre?".

"Sí, igual que ella" Thomas no podía dejar de mirarla, cierta curiosidad en él.

"Supongo, si está aquí debe ser por ti" Edith despegó su mirada del suelo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Crees que vea lo mismo que nosotros?"

"Si, seguramente" Thomas trató de enfocar su mirada en lo que veía Edith.

"Entonces debe saber cuánto han cambiado las cosas" La volteó a ver pero estaba otra vez con la mirada perdida.

Había comenzado a llover desde que regresaron del cementerio. Thomas y Edith estaban de nuevo en la mansión Cushing, Edith estaba leyéndole su historia a Thomas y el, como siempre, le daba su opinión.

"Creo que faltan ciertas cosas" Edith se sentó y miró el papel, dudando acerca del ritmo que llevaba su novela.

"Yo opino que cada vez se vuelve más interesante" Thomas se sentó también pero se acercó a Edith.

Ella volteó a verlo mientras sonreía "Hablo acerca del personaje, no de la historia". Él le sonrió también mientras se recostaba de vuelta a su lugar en la cama.

"Pues no estoy muy seguro de cómo quieres que sea". Lo miró y luego devolvió la mirada a la novela. "Creo que todo dependerá de cómo desarrolles la historia, ¿Recuerdas?". Edith le sonrió y se recostó a su lado, levantando los papeles para continuar leyendo pero siguió hablando.

"Si, pero yo le ayudo con sus decisiones; yo soy quien lo aconseja".

"¿Entonces eres cómo su ángel?" Thomas lo miró con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos.

Edith bajó los papeles dejándolos sobre la cama y lo miró "Supongo que sí – le sonrió- soy cómo su ángel guardián".

"Que suerte". Edith lo miró pero él tenía la mirada perdida en el techo.

Ella miró a su lado y encontró los papeles; los levantó y siguió leyendo, Thomas cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre su costado cómo queriendo que se diera cuenta de que la escuchaba. Edith pareció comprender por lo que siguió leyendo.

*Alan*

Se despidió de Edith y de Thomas Sharpe, mientras se alejaba sintió como la mirada fría de Sir Thomas se despegaba de su espalda pero trató de hacer como que no lo notaba.

Salió del cementerio y se dirigió hacia la casa de su madre para saludarla a ella y a Eunice.

En cuánto llegó las encontró a las dos en la habitación de su hermana quien estaba envuelta en un río de lágrimas.

"¿Madre, que sucede?" Dejó su abrigo sobre una silla que estaba junto a la puerta y se acercó hacia donde estaban.

"¡Nadie me quiere!" Parecía que alguien había rechazado a su hermana y está no lo había tomado muy bien.

"Tranquilízate hija, ya encontrarás a algu…" Su madre fue interrumpida por ella quien parecía estar completamente distraída con sus problemas.

"¡Tu no lo comprendes! – se llevó las manos hacia la cara- ¡Edith me robó mi final feliz y ahora él!" Alan comprendió que estaba relacionando su ruptura amorosa con la nueva vida de Edith.

"Eunice querida, creo que tú eras demasiado buena para ese Sir Thomas" Su madre levantó la mirada para ver a Alan y esté comprendió que quería que la ayudara.

"Creo que nuestra madre tiene razón Eunice, tal vez tu simplemente estás destinada a otra cosa…"

"¿¡Cómo es que esa chica rara se llevó al Barón?!" Alan miró un poco confundido a su hermana quien guardó silencio de repente y se limpió los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

"¿Que sucede hija?" Parecía que Eunice tenía un plan y su madre lo había notado perfectamente.

"¡Lo voy a recuperar!" Eunice se levantó y apartó a Alan bruscamente con el brazo, tirándolo en el piso.

El solo la miró y se levantó del piso antes de que ella azotara la puerta, con su madre siguiéndola. **_"Esto me preocupa"_** Alan pensó, cualquier cosa que su hermana estuviera planeando no parecía algo que se pudiera pasar por alto.

Salió hacia su casa pensando en el plan de su hermana y en el problema que Eunice se podía meter.

 **(N/A)¿Salseo? (¿Pleito?), no lo sé, déjenme saberlo :3 (¡lo necesito!) ¡No estoy muy segura de esto así que por favor dejen comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(N/A) ¡Hola! La verdad es que me estoy quedando sin ideas para los próximos capítulos y que nadie pone reviews (me lastiman :´v) pero gracias a Jaishimahara por sus ideas y a todos los que han estado leyendo mi fic :3.**

Thomas abrió los ojos en una oscuridad incomoda destapado. Miro hacia el otro lado de la cama donde Edith solía dormir, pero se encontró con un espacio vacío y las sabanas tiradas en el piso.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a buscarla, sintió temor al no encontrarla en su escritorio, bajó las escaleras con el corazón a toda velocidad temiendo que algo le estuviera pasando a su esposa.

Sintió como todas sus preocupaciones se resbalaban por su espalda cuando la vio acurrucada en el piso mirando hacia la ventana.

"Hola" le susurro mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

"Hola"

"Una pesadilla ¿cierto?"

No pudo evitar fijarse en como sus ojos reflejaban las estrellas y adquirían un brillo que lo hacían darse cuenta de lo especial que ella era para él.

Ella solamente guardó silencio y siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

"No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ti" se levantó y se sentó junto a ella dejándola recargar su cabeza en su pecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí hasta que sintió la respiración de Edith. Suspiró y se levantó cargando a Edith, subió las escaleras y la dejó en la cama para luego recostarse junto a ella.

Thomas despertó con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana con los brazos de Edith rodeando su cuello y su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

"Hola" le dijo cuando abrió los ojos.

"Hola"

Edith se sentó, Thomas la sentía un poco distante "Creo que iré a caminar por ahí" con esto se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa en el armario

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?" le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

Edith estaba mirando hacia dónde él estaba, pero no estaba mirándolo a él exactamente.

Se vistió y se fue dejando a Thomas solo, un poco preocupado y asustado a la vez.

"Esto es…. nuevo" pensó en voz alta cuando escuchó a Edith cerrar la puerta principal.

Thomas estuvo recostado unas horas mirando hacia el techo con cierto sentimiento de vacío que ya conocía pero que decidía ignorar.

Se vistió y salió al jardín dónde buscó un lugar para sentarse.

Se recostó en el césped y miró hacia el cielo, pensando en cómo había sido la infancia de Edith en ese patio con su padre y Alan que por lo que había escuchado había sido su mejor amigo en su infancia.

 _"No puedo creer que me haya perdonado por lo que le hice…. hicimos"_ pensó al ver uno de los cortes que le hizo Lucille cuando logró detenerla.

"¿ _Por qué me escogió a mí, si Lucille y yo le hicimos tanto daño, y no a Alan McMichael?"_ Pasó una mano por su pelo antes de sentarse.

Se quedó pensando un poco, con la mirada fija y distante en una nube, pero fue expulsado de sus sentimientos cuando alguien tocó el timbre.

Camino hasta la entrada y esperó a que volvieran a tocar el timbre, un poco inclinado sobre la puerta y un poco nervioso de quien estuviera afuera, cuando volvieron a timbrar abrió la puerta rápidamente y se sorprendió un poco al ver que era Ogilvie.

"Sir Thomas" lo saludó.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Thomas le preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que buscaba a Edith.

"¿Se encuentra la señorita Edith Cushing?"

"Salió" Thomas le dijo, con una expresión seria en su cara.

"Está bien. ¿Podría decirle que vine a verla? No quiero que esto tan importante se pase por alto."

"No se preocupe, yo le avisaré."

Con esto Ogilvie se fue y Thomas cerró la puerta, con varias dudas acerca de Edith en su mente, pero que decidió ignorar para ir a buscar a su querida Edith.

 ** _No estoy muy segura de esto. Lo bueno es que puedo editar/borrar esto luego :´v._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(N/A) ¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar es solo que entre las tareas y los exámenes no tenía tiempo suficiente. Gracias a los que han estado leyendo mi fic y a los que han estado dejando reviews (me motivan :3) así que... aquí voy._**

Edith salió de la mansión decidida a no regresar en unas cuantas horas. No estaba muy segura de a dónde iría pero no quería regresar hasta haber sacado todo eso que tenía en la mente.

Le preocupaba Thomas y cómo reaccionaría a su ausencia ya que no le había dado muchas explicaciones cuando decidió irse. Camino hasta el parque dónde había tenido un picnic con los Sharpe cuando recién los había conocido. Se sentó en una de las bancas que tenía vista hacia el árbol dónde Lucille había recogido a una de las mariposas. Se sentó y contempló a una niña que corría alrededor de su madre. Observó cómo se dedicaban miradas cariñosas, cuidando que no cayera al césped. Sintió cierta tristeza pues le recordó a esas noches cuando se despertaba, atormentada por alguna pesadilla, y su madre la calmaba y leían juntas hasta que se volviera a quedar dormida. Recordó también la noche en la que el espíritu de su madre volvió a ella.

Sintió un escalofrío y se ruborizo un poco, luego volvió a dirigir la mirada al árbol y recordó cuándo conoció a Thomas, en cómo se interesó en su escrito desde el principio y en como la invitó a bailar a pesar de que debía bailar con Eunice.

¿Por qué a ella? Se hacia esa pregunta al menos cada día. Thomas era algo inalcanzable cuando entró a las oficinas de su padre. Pero al parecer a Thomas no le importó lo que todo mundo decía de ella y la escogió. Edith se sentía agradecida por ello, nunca pensó en comprometerse con alguien. La imagen que tenía de sí misma cambió casi por completo cuando llegó a Allerdale Hall.

Pensó en cómo Lucille intentó asesinarla a ella y a Alan y en la manera en la que su mirada le hacía pensar que no tenía sentimiento alguno. En cambio la mirada de Thomas la hacía sentir segura y sus ojos azules la reconfortaban. L costaba trabajo pensar cómo alguien como Thomas, considerado y caballeroso, podía ser hermano de alguien tan fría y falsa como Lucille.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y comenzó a recordar las falsas sonrisas que le daban los empleados de la mansión después de la muerte de su madre. Recordó cuando la tristeza la invadía y deseaba a su madre más que nunca. No pudo contener las lágrimas y miró hacia abajo para tratar de disimularlas.

"Edith, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó una voz familiar.

"Si" miró hacia arriba tratando de averiguar quién era

"No lo creo, ¿Qué te sucede?" Volvió a preguntar Alan en un tono más exigente.

"Estoy bien, solo estoy recordando un poco"

Alan la miró un poco desconfiado de sus palabras "¿Quieres pasar a mi consultorio un rato?"

"Está bien" le contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Alan esperó a que se levantara y le tomó la mano mientras cruzaban el parque. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar Edith Noto que Alan la miraba así que decidió conversar un poco con él.

"¿Cómo se encuentran tu madre y tu hermana?"

"Edith, no hagas esto."

"¿Hacer que?"

"Empezar esta conversación tan forzada" Alan la miró con una expresión seria.

Edith guardó silencio el resto del camino hasta que llegaron al consultorio de Alan. Una vez ahí el inició con su interrogatorio.

 ** _Una vez más perdón por haber tardado tanto. DEJEN REVIEWS XD._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_(N/A) Emmm… ok la vedad es que debo empezar a actualizar más seguido y debo seguir agradeciéndoles una y otra vez por leer mi fanfic. Perdón por hacer el capítulo anterior tan corto es solo que sentía que no podía tardar más (intentaré hacer este un poco más largo). Así que aquí vamos…_**

"Edith, tu sabes que no puedo verte así y que yo sé que me estás mintiendo cuando dices que estás bien" le dijo Alan en su papel de "detective" el mismo que había tomado cuando estaba enferma y débil en Allerdale Hall.

"Alan, no te estoy mintiendo"

"¡Está bien! Si no me lo quieres contar está bien por mí- tomó aire- solo quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes ¿recuerdas? La Edith que solía soñar con publicar su novela y ser independiente de su padre."

Edith lo miró, no pudo evitar notar como movía los dedos nerviosamente sobre su escritorio y miraba hacia abajo cada dos por tres para comprobar su reacción ante sus palabras.

Alan suspiró y continuó "Solo quiero saber que te sucede y quiero ayudar si es necesario"

Edith lo miró y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por hacer que Alan se sintiera así "Te prometo que te lo diré cuando sea necesario" El la miró, inseguro de sus palabras, y esperó a que continuara "¿Sabes? Creo que ahora solo necesito estar a solas" Tomó su abrigo y salió, dejando a Alan a solas en su consultorio

*Thomas*

Salió corriendo de la mansión Cushing a toda prisa, poniéndose su abrigo mientras corría, y tropezando con los puestos y carruajes que se encontraban en las calles. Entró en pánico cuando no la encontró en el edificio de su padre. Corrió hasta terminar agotado " _¿Cómo puede ser que no esté por ninguna parte?_ " Pensó, agobiado por la situación. Pensó que seguramente ya habría llegado a la mansión así que decidió pasar por el parque. Se fijó en las familias que paseaban por el parque y recordó cuando tuvo un picnic con Edith y Alan. En ese momento tenía cierto desprecio por Alan, pero cuando lo ayudó a sacar a Edith de Allerdale Hall se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de entrometerse en su relación con Edith, era un buen hombre que trataba de hacer lo correcto por Edith. El día que pasaron en el parque Alan lo miraba con cierta desaprobación, ciertamente Thomas no lo culpaba al haber cambiado de opinión hizo algo que, socialmente, era muy grosero. Honestamente haber bailado con Edith en una fiesta que había sido organizada para celebrar su compromiso con Eunice no había sido su idea más inteligente.

Recordó su baile con Edith. Cuando comenzaron a bailar fue como si fueran uno. Podía ver su reflejo en sus hermosos ojos, que brillaban cada vez que él se acercaba. En verdad estaba perdido sin ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado en la misma banca en la que estuvo con Edith. Se levantó, cabizbajo, y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la mansión. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando iba caminando chocó con alguien. "Lo siento" dijo mirando hacia arriba…

 ** _¡Suspenso! xD ok no… al parecer nadie ha leído el último capítulo… es bastante corto (sentí que tenía que subir algo… aunque fuera corto ) Bueno… gracias a los que han estado leyendo mi fanfic últimamente (merecen mucho lof :3) espero poder seguir subiéndolo y espero poder actualizar más seguido… :3_**


	7. Chapter 7

**(N/A) ¡Hola! Demonios…. Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo…. Meh… no es que lo leyera tanta gente… bueno, sé que es repetitivo pero nunca son suficientes los agradecimientos por seguir leyendo después de ser una mala persona que nunca sube más caps. y los deja por ahí…. Lo siento xD**

Thomas miró hacia arriba y saltó de sorpresa al ver a… ¿Lucille?

Él sabía que no era ella… _no podía ser ella_ … se suponía que estaba muerta... que ahora estaba en paz…

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Thomas pero ahora dudaba de todo lo que había tomado por seguro. De la nada, el suelo despareció y Thomas se encontró cayendo. En el momento en el que iba a tocar el piso se despertó. Se había quedado dormido en la banca. Parecía que habían pasado horas, pues todo estaba oscuro y ya no había tanta gente cerca. Tembloroso, se levantó de la banca y decidió ir a casa.

Se sentía despedazado física y mentalmente. Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Edith, se desplomó en la cama, dejando que todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieran y sin ningún esfuerzo se volvió a quedar dormido.

*Edith*

Edith se encontraba arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones que había tomado hasta ese momento. Se encontraba en un tren. De camino a Inglaterra. En serio, no sabía porque había tomado una decisión tan precipitada.

" _Oh. Claro."_ Pensó al recordar el sueño que tuvo. El sueño que la llevo a tomar una decisión tan… " _tonta"_ pensó.

 _Edith se encontraba corriendo en un campo. A lo lejos podía ver a Thomas quien también iba corriendo detrás de… podría ser… no, no debería ser ella. Thomas se encontraba corriendo detrás de Lucille. Pero no era la Lucille que intentó matarla, sino que era una Lucille que parecía feliz de verdad. Alguien quien no parecía haber visto la muerte de tan cerca._

 _Edith aceleró el paso. Logró alcanzar a Thomas, a quién tomó del brazo tirándolos al suelo. Cuando se levantó un poco para ver su rostro se alejó de un salto, horrorizada por lo que había visto. Estaba herido. Había sido apuñalado en el pecho varias veces y tenía un cuchillo clavado bajo el ojo, en su lado izquierdo. También lloraba y tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto del cielo. Edith no deseaba ver jamás a Thomas en ese estado. El Thomas sonriente que solía protegerla de las pesadillas que amenazaban con atacarla por las noches no se parecía nada al que se encontraba a unos pocos metros delante de ella._

 _-¡Destrúyela! Escuchó un grito a lo lejos-¡Debes destruir la mansión de los Sharpe!- vio a Enola Sciotti a lo lejos gritándole esto. Esa no era la misma mujer que había visto. Ella había visto a su fantasma con su bebé, pero esta era una humana. - ¡Si quieres salvarlo, entonces debes destruirla!- Edith sabía exactamente de quien hablaba- ¡Debes alejarlo de Thomas!_

 _En ese momento Edith despertó con Thomas a un lado suyo, y sabía lo que debía hacer. No quería ver a Thomas dañar a nadie, y lo último que quería ver era a Alan herido._

" _Lo siento tanto" pensó mientras miraba a Thomas_

Esa era la historia de cómo Edith se encontraba en un tren con el objetivo de destruir Allerdale Hall, el hogar de una de las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo, a cualquier costo. Y no pensaba detenerse hasta asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo.

 **(N/A) Edith ya es toda una niña grande *sonrisa de padre orgulloso* ahora si prometo acabar esto (ya se va a acabar mis queridos amantes de Thomas :3) porque la verdad, si lo hago más largo nunca van a tener su final (que no prometo nada bueno… lo siento tanto para los que siguen leyendo esto :'v) y bueno, ya me callo un mes y les prometo que actualizaré pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**(N /A) Bueno... finalmente me digno a actualizar. Lo siento, había algo que hacía que se olvidara... :'( pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta dispuesta a escribir y a terminar esto.**_

Edith miraba el paisaje que iba quedando detrás del tren a medida que avanzaba, preparándose mentalmente para terminar con aquello que amenazaba su seguridad y la de Thomas. No tenía nada concreto todavía, pues no sabía exactamente a que se enfrentaba. Solo sabía que debía seguir el consejo de Enola Sciotti ya que conocía el peligro que corría al haber conocido un poco mejor a los Sharpe.

Una voz que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le recordaba que Thomas seguía en América esperando verla de vuelta. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, ¡Lo había dejado sin decirle a donde iba! ¡Claro que debía sentirse culpable! Thomas nunca le haría eso... O al menos eso era lo que Edith quería creer. La verdadera que nunca había estado segura de cuales eran las intenciones de Thomas. Nunca había estado segura de como iba a ser su relación una vez que estuvieran lejos de Lucille, lo que no se había esperado era ver a Thomas tan... destrozado. Entendía lo que pasaba, o al menos eso creía, era su hermana después de todo y Edith nunca supo como se sentía tener una.

Todos eso pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escucho un golpe fuera de su cabina de tren. Se levantó rápidamente a ver que sucedía afuera, abrió la puerta de la cabina y se encontró sola en el pasillo. " _Pero que..."_ Otro golpe. Esta vez a su derecha, en la cabina que se encontraba junto a la suya. No podía callar a su curiosidad, así que decidió ir a averiguar la causa de esos golpes. Entro a la cabina y se sobresaltó al escuchar otro golpe cerca de la ventana. Se acercó lentamente, dejando la puerta abierta, sintiendo como su corazón latía velozmente contra su pecho. Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar como los golpes se iban intensificando y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar cuando la puerta se azotó a sus espaldas. Respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse de regreso a su cabina, derrotada y cansada al mismo tiempo. Lo único que tenía en mente en cuanto regresó a su sitio era salvar aquel hogar por el que tanto había luchado.

 ** _Ok... se que fue corto, peo les prometo (a los que sigan leyendo xD) que el siguiente (QUE NO PROMETO QUE SEA EL ÚLTIMO Y NO SE CUANDO SUBIRÉ) será más largo 3 Hasta entonces..._**


End file.
